Frustration
by Voidance
Summary: Realization doesn't always come easily. Sometimes, it doesn't even come -at all-. HikaKao. Minor KyoTama.


**Title: Frustration.**

**Rating: T.**

**Pairing: HikaKao. Minor KyoTama.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai. Yaoi. OOCness. And insanity.**

**Disclaimer: I begged, and Bisco Hatori-sensei refused. **

* * *

But then again, this was probably Kaoru's fault.

Perhaps his brain had only wanted something revolutionary when it had jumped to the ridiculous conclusion, but for now, Hikaru didn't find it in himself to disagree. His beauty sleep had long ago been cast away and forgotten somewhere under the tangled pile of sheets and pillows, and so for the time being the older Hitachiin just lay there, stiff as a statue in the suddenly not-so-comfortable warmth of their joined beds. Through the walls that secluded both of them from the outside world, came the morning songs of some unknown birds and Hikaru's ears twitched, but his mind could no longer decipher them into comprehensible sounds as his brain murmured into the silence again, purposely and wickedly this time.

This was entirely _Kaoru's fault_.

As if not acknowledging the quiet accusation his brother was currently throwing at him, the younger twin shifted slightly in his sleep. He shifted, and shifted so artistically that it was just enough for the sheets to slip _conveniently_ down a little, giving the other boy a nice view of his lithe body. And, as if not acknowledging the quiet accusation his brother was currently throwing at him, Kaoru just _had_ to scoot a few millimeters closer, emitting a noise that sounded oddly like a moan, before his body curved flexibly and those beautiful lips brushed just ever so slightly against the back of the dark-haired twin's hand.

The point was, Kaoru Hitachiin was actually _not_ acknowledging the quiet accusation his brother was currently throwing at him, and Hikaru Hitachiin was sooo screwed.

And at this early in the morning, to top it off.

Hikaru cursed.

And cursed.

And cursed.

...And Kaoru smiled the most adorable smile he had ever seen while the boy was still asleep, before his baby brother's cheeks were dusted cutely with a healthy shade of crimson.

Hikaru gulped.

The air was puffy, and suffocating.

It had got to be the cake Honey-senpai had offered him at the third music room the day before. Nekozawa Umehito had probably put some deadly potion into it by one way or another - maybe bribing Kyoya with his money or something, the rich bastard. That was the only reasonable explanation as to why Hikaru suddenly had this butterfly feelings in the pit of his stomach when he opened his eyes and saw his peacefully slumbering brother.

The older Hitachiin had never been the one to wake up first, and therefore never had the chance to observe his Kaoru's sleeping face in the morning, but that was all about it. The night before when they had fallen asleep together, he had been positively fine. It was weird and it was utterly pointless now that he suddenly had a molten sensation in his stomach _just because_ his eyes had opened when his twin's had still been closed.

"Uhm..."

There came that sinful sound again, and Kaoru's lips made tantalizing contact with the back of his nii-chan's hand for the second time that morning. Hikaru shuddered.

Ah. Blame his sensitivity.

_Perhaps it's just... strange... to be the first one to awake_, he thought, shaking his head violently before dragging himself out of bed and falling face-first onto the cold floor, _I'll be fine after having a nice bath or something..._

_Don't you realize that it's been going on for a while now, you imbecile? _His brain protested.

And the bulge in his pants just _so_ happily agreed.

* * *

Hikaru froze at the doorstep of the bathroom.

He'd just taken a nice bath. He'd washed his face, brushed his teeth, and told himself to bloody calm down because it was _normal_ for a teenage boy to wake up with his hormones out of control, and it had nothing to do with his sexy sleeping twin – cross out the 'sexy' part, mind you – on their bed.

And now he was standing there, frozen at the doorstep of the bathroom.

"Hikaru, are you alright? You look pale."

Kaoru rushed towards him abruptly, before the boy put a hand on his bare shoulder while the other one pressed against his forehead gently to check the temperature. And maybe, just maybe, it was when Hikaru's rationality officially turned into a muddle of maple syrup.

Because instead of trying to find a way to calm his panicked twin down, there was only one particular thought raging through his foggy mind.

They were so close. So dangerously close.

Oh, had he mentioned that his twin was completely naked?

"...Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Excuse me."

He calmly detached the redhead's slender fingers from him, before dashing back into the bathroom at a frightening speed, slamming the door shut and leaving a very confused Kaoru behind.

_Damn. Damn. Damn._

The water kept running down, and Hikaru continued to curse.

He really, _really_ hated cold shower.

This was entirely _Kaoru's fault_.

* * *

The wind crawled in between the gaps of the day, blending into the air and stirring the coziness inside the Host Club – where Tamaki Suoh was busy entertaining his princesses with his charm and Kyoya Ootori was busy entertaining his notebook with a bunch of profitable numbers. Under the serene time flow and beyond the steamy cups of tea, one could hear quiet whispers scattering into the peaceful atmosphere.

"_Oh my... Hikaru-sama just crawled __**on top **__of Kaoru-sama..."_

"_Aren't they so cute together? Kaoru-sama's blush __**comes **__so easily!"_

"_Kya! Is Hikaru-sama __**stretching **__the time? I wish they'd just __**do it **__already..."_

And now that stupid drug had started to kick in.

That was apparently why his not-so-innocent of a mind chose this instance to prove that it was, indeed, very not innocent. By randomly picking words that possessed much deeper meanings under their holy disguises from all the squealing and screaming which were surrounding and locking them in a wild circle of fangirls.

...While he was practically pinning his little brother down on the Host Club's love seat.

Screw that script, by the way. He shouldn't have been his lazy self and let Kaoru deal with the entire thing. Little brothers were so unreliable these days.

Hikaru almost groaned.

From his half-lidded eyes, he could see Kaoru slightly tilted his head. The younger Hitachiin had been looking up at him with those worried and clueless honey eyes that somehow complimented his delicate features perfectly, and something that sounded suspiciously like _doki_ echoed in the dark-haired twin's chest. A wave of heat rushed to his cheeks, but he quickly brushed it off and slipped on his usual smirk while bending down a little.

"What's wrong, Kaoru? You seem a little bit down today."

That seemed to confuse Kaoru even more, but his baby brother caught on quickly and immediately flushed in a distinctively uke way. The boy glanced downward, tears beginning to swell up in his amber orbs. "Hikaru... please get off first... it's so embarrassing to talk in this position..."

"...What... if I don't want to get off?" A rhetorical question, like he always did.

And only three seconds after the words were uttered, Hikaru wanted to kick himself on the butt.

"N-not in front of everybody! You're so mean, _Hika_..."

The younger Hitachiin struggled and protested, and the older one briefly wondered how his baby brother managed to obtain such flawless acting skills. Crystal tears trailed down Kaoru's cheeks even more as his voice became desperate, his cheeks adorned by a darker shade of pink and puffs of hot air escaping his lips in a way that made the redhead almost... delectable.

"_Hikaruuu_..."

And the way he said his name!

Screw that script. Little brothers were so thoughtless these days.

The dark-haired twin never knew when he had unconsciously pressed their bodies closer. By the time the older boy snapped back to reality, his skin was already rubbing deliciously against his brother's through layers of clothing, and his lips were only a breath away from those pink ones of the redhead. And now, Hikaru's not-so-innocent of a mind grinned innocently before reminding him that he was having a blushing prey lying obediently beneath him, with hands trapped helplessly above said prey's head and oooh, what should a man do in this situation?

Not to mention that his skin was screaming for more contact, which meant it was reasonable for him to reach down and politely tou-

Oh, damn. The drug had _indeed_ started to kick in.

Kaoru gasped.

The fangirls squealed something unfathomable.

And Hikaru leaned down a little bit more.

_I want you..._

His golden eyes widened as the mental words slipped out of his thought. Underneath him, his twin's eyes grew wide as well and Kaoru's features were now painted with utter astonishment.

Shit. He hadn't meant to _think _that. Nor had he meant to think that his baby brother looked utterly kissable. Wait, he thought that his baby brother looked kissable? What the hell was that?

Hikaru's breath hitched painfully in his throat as his other half's face softened.

_Hikaru... _he saw his mirror image reply, _Why didn't you tell me sooner that you're sick?_

The older twin didn't know whether he should be relieved, or just curl into a ball and die right then and there.

Why did his Kaoru have to pick this precise moment to misinterpret his mental message, anyway? The boy had even learnt how to understand him more than Hikaru did himself.

_Hikaru, you're irritated, aren't you?_

There. He did it again.

* * *

_Doki._

"Hikaru, do you need to go to the infirmary or something? Or maybe we should go home?"

_Doki._

"Nope, I think I'm fine. Oh, I just remember, have to go now. See you later!"

Great. Now he couldn't even stand looking at Kaoru, for that damn _doki _sound would start to fill his ears and he didn't even understand why. And why, for God's sake, did he want to kiss his brother _again_?

_Doki._

Hikaru wanted to kill himself.

* * *

Takashi Morinozuka was startled when an arm shot out and pulled him into an unnoticeable corner of the third music room. It took the stoic boy a few minutes to recognize the dark-haired Hitachiin, and when he did, he was immediately concerned by the expression on his kouhai's face.

Hikaru looked... panicked.

"Mori-senpai" The smaller boy said, his voice shaking along with his hands - which were still clutching his senior's jacket tightly, "Have you ever wanted to kiss Satoshi-kun?"

The sun shone happily on the blue sky.

And Mori froze.

This, somehow, reminded the twelfth-grader of the time when Tamaki had asked him if he ever wanted to kiss Mitsukuni. And when he had said no, the blond had practically collapsed and not been able to drag himself out of bed for nearly ten days afterwards. The raven could feel cold sweat crawling down his back as he freaked out in silence. What should he say now? He had a strong feeling that Hikaru might collapse as well and possibly never recover from this after he'd told the younger boy his answer.

That, however, wasn't what came out of the quiet teen's mouth. What came out was this:

"..."

Hikaru waited. And waited. And waited.

And when Mori-senpai didn't show any sign of changing his so-called response, the horrid truth suddenly came and struck the Hitachiin hard on the head.

_Normal brothers don't kiss, you moron._

* * *

_This isn't what it seems_, Hikaru tried to convince himself as his pace quickened and his steps echoed in the big corridor. This was just a normally abnormal day when he got off the wrong side of the bed and got stung by a stupid mosquito. He meant, why else in the world did he want to do… weird stuff to Kaoru? The boy was his innocent little brother… whom he loved more than he did anyone else… whom he cuddled with more than he did anyone else… _for God's sake_.

"_Oh… Kyoya…"_

The darked haired twin paused in his thought. Before immediately turning towards the seemingly empty restroom he'd just walked past a second ago.

Was that… Tono's voice?

"_Ah… Kyoya… more!"_

Oh. That was Tono's voice.

But why was the Host Club president moaning _Kyoya_'s name while the blond obviously had a secret crush on Haruhi Fujioka? The Hitachiin wondered, hesitantly approaching the locked door and plastering his ears against it. Another indescribable sound floated out again, and the boy blushed furiously.

It was as if they were…

"… doing it again, aren't they?"

Hikaru swung around.

And almost shrieked when he came face to face with his baby brother.

As if knowing what was going to happen, Kaoru promptly clamped a hand over his twin's mouth, bringing his remaining forefinger to his lips and signaling Hikaru to keep silence. The older teen nodded in understanding, and the redhead grinned before allowing him to breath again.

"You knew?" Hikaru mouthed the words.

"Not for so long." Kaoru whispered back, flopping down next to him on the piled floor. "You would've recognized it too, if you'd noticed the looks they gave each other. And before you ask, Kyoya-senpai said he would skin me alive if I told anyone else."

"Oh…" Was the smartest answer the older Hitachiin could come up with. His other half was sitting too close to Hikaru's comfort, and the warmth radiating from the boy made him desperately wanted to grab the redhead and ki- Oh, _hell_. This was getting ridiculously and wonderfully hopeless.

"_Nngg… Kyoya! Harder!"_

Yeah. As if _that_ helped with _anything_.

"I don't understand why a smart person like Kyoya-senpai chose such a place… Anyone could've heard them, seriously…"

"You seem so calm about this whole thing between Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai, you know…"

"Hn? I don't see what's so wrong with it." An eyebrow rose. "It doesn't matter as long as there's love, right?"

Kaoru tilted his head, a tender smile blooming on his pretty features. There was that molten sensation in the pit of the dark-haired twin's stomach again, before something inside his chest fluttered as though it had decided that it was ready to dance a crazy dance for no reason. The older Hitachiin's cheeks brightened faintly, and he turned his face away to hide his blush from his mirror image.

This was getting ridiculously and wonderfully hopeless.

Honestly.

* * *

Damn Kaoru.

Really.

Who did that boy think he was, smiling at his big brother with such an adorable smile like that?

It was unfair.

It was _so very_ unfair.

And it was entirely Kaoru's fault that he was currently sulking in an empty restroom, too. No, not _the_ restroom where Kyoya and Tamaki were committing… improper acts. It was an empty restroom on the whatever floor where Hikaru Hitachiin could enjoy his desperate solitude and sulk in peace.

If Hikaru had paid any attention at all, he would probably realize that he was doing a perfect job of mimicking his idiot of a King whenever the blond was in a depressed mood. Which would obviously damage him further, so as a matter of fact, it should definitely be considered luck that the older twin's mind only had the ability to focus on one thing at a time. And now that 'one thing' was crawling happily into every single cell of his brain, under the brilliant name of _Kaoru Hitachiin_.

It was unfair.

It was _so very_ unfair.

This was definitely a trick. People couldn't just suddenly wake up on a sunny morning and realize that they harbored feelings for someone – their _twins_, to top it off. Perhaps he had secretly developed some kind of narcissism, so when he looked at his baby brother's face and the copper-haired boy smiled, his heart suddenly went…

_Doki._

Alright, that was enough.

So what if it really _was _narcissism? Hikaru did love himself, after all. And if it was true that he was _in _love with himself, he was going to prove it once and for all.

"…Hikaru, _why_ are you grinning at the mirror like that?"

"I have issues…"

Fine, that didn't work. But this did: When he frantically turned his head and saw his other half standing right next to him, his heart went…

_Doki._

It was unfair.

It was _so very_ unfair.

"There's definitely something wrong with you, Hikaru. You're all red."

Kaoru frowned slightly, raising his hand up to stroke his big brother's flushed cheek. Before he stepped a tad closer and pressed their foreheads together. "Weird… You don't have a fever…" The redhead spoke with uncertainty, his lips slightly parting and his breath ghosting over Hikaru's skin tauntingly…

Something inside the older boy broke.

He could hear the violent _crash_ and now it was falling apart, slowly, slowly, slowly…

And the next thing he knew, he had Kaoru pinned to the wall.

"Hi-Hika?"

The younger teen gasped, his amber eyes widening at the turn of event. It took some time for the situation to settle fully in his head, and then Kaoru blushed an impossible shade of crimson when he noticed the close proximity between them. That, in Hikaru's opinion, was just as adorable as anything his little brother had ever done.

"Shh…" he whispered, his thumb tracing along his twin's lips as his eyelids fell half-way, "This is all your fault…"

Ah, how troubled his little brother looked. Cute…

"Hikaru…"

A helpless whimper now, and something _down there _itched.

"Yes, Kaoru?" he asked back seductively, inching his face closer.

Just a little bit more. Just a little bit m-

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! There you are! What are you doing?"

The atmosphere shattered pathetically and deadly silence broke loose. Honey-senpai smiled merrily along with his usa-chan, and then all of a sudden, Hikaru found his long-lost control tied up in a dusty corner of his head. And when he did, he promptly shot a mental message towards his blushing counterpart, _What the hell am I doing?_

_How should I know? _Kaoru responded, the blush on his face subsiding, but the troubled expression remaining still.

They stood there, staring at each other.

And then Honey-senpai spoke up, "Hika-chan, are you _sexually frustrated_?"

Silence.

Two pairs of amber eyes turned towards the innocent blond simultaneously.

"Renge-chan said that Hika-chan had been sexually frustrated _all day_." was the cheerful explanation, before the small senior tugged at the older Hitachiin's sleeve and tilted his head curiously, "What does that mean, Hika-chan?"

"Actually, that doesn't mean anything, Honey-senpai… Oh, do you want some apple cake? My treat."

That girl. Some day he would definitely kill her.

* * *

"Hikaru, were you sexually frustrated?"

"No." A grumble.

Kaoru brought his forefinger to his chin thoughtfully, and then a mischievous smirk pulled his lips up. "Too bad…" The younger teen purred, his voice smooth and sugary as he scooted closer to his nii-chan in a way a predator would do to his ignorant prey. Three fingers came to rest under Hikaru's chin, before the redhead breathed out so suggestively that it should be against the law, "And here I thought I could help you, Hi-ka-_ru_…"

And the way he said his name!

The dark-haired twin gulped. The proximity between them was narrowing to a dangerous point again, and more importantly, something _down there _itched.

The copper-haired boy leaned forwards.

Just a little bit more. Just a little bit more and then…

…it ended.

"I'm sorry… Just kidding. That must have been uncomfortable." Kaoru laughed softly, pulling away with a slight tint of pink on his pale complexion. "You'll probably never feel for me like that. I mean… we don't swing _that way_, right?"

"Yeah… sure…"

For some reasons, it felt like his little brother's words had just stabbed menacingly through his chest.

_Ouch…_

* * *

"Hikaru, you're sexually frustrated."

A blunt statement instead of a question as expected from her, and he answered grumpily as if what she'd said wasn't something new. "So I've been told."

Moving a loveseat to its respected position, Haruhi Fujioka leaned on it as her chocolate eyes darted towards the younger twin. Kaoru had finished his cleaning job and was on his chit-chatting with Honey-senpai, but she knew that the boy would occasionally steal a worried glance at his big brother. Those eyes met hers, once, and Kaoru waved at her before turning back to the conversation again.

"He's worried, you know."

"Yeah… But what am I supposed to do?"

"Are you going to tell Kaoru that he's the cause?"

Hikaru almost choked on his own saliva. _How the hell did she know?_

"Look, I'm not against this… incestuous relationship of yours, so you don't have to hide anything from me." The cross-dresser curved her lips up and patted him on the shoulder. "But you know… This has been going on for quite a long time, so if you hold it in any longer, someday it might just burst the bubble."

The dark-haired twin stayed silent, partly because he knew she was right and partly because he didn't find the right words to reply. But then something in her speech caught his attention, and he whipped his head towards her as fast as he could with a horrified expression on his face. "_What_ has been going on for a long time?"

She stared at him as if thinking that he was a total idiot.

Which she probably was doing right now.

"That's quite obvious, Hikaru. It's…"

"My lovely daughter! Come here, Daddy has a nice costume for you to try on!"

In a blink of an eye, Haruhi was dragged away struggling and protesting, and Hikaru stood still in his spot, wondering what she was going to say next.

* * *

And now he understood.

How could he _not_? It was, in all actuality, less complicated than he'd made it out to be. And now that he _understood_, it was pretty easy to take a guess on what she was going to say next.

_It's pure lust._

Hikaru felt horrible. What kind of big brother was he? The perverted kind who was not-so-secretly lusting after his innocent little brother? Kaoru would hate him if he ever knew that. Heck, the boy would probably never wanted to look him in the face again. And then Hikaru would be forced to live the rest of his lonely life in regret before he would die cold and alone.

He wondered if they would carve the whole story on his grave stone as well. _"Hikaru Hitachiin, the pervert who had an eye on his poor little brother, died cold and alone because said little brother had sworn that he would never look him in the face again."_

Sounds like something Kyoya would do. Damn Shadow King.

Kaoru nearly dropped his book to the ground as Hikaru started to bang his head mercilessly against their bedroom wall. Not having time to ask himself why, the younger Hitachiin threw the object in his hand to the side and stumbled to where his twin was, just in time to save his big brother from damaging his head (and the bedroom wall) any further.

"What's _wrong_ with you, Hikaru?" Asked the redhead frantically as he started to inspect the bruises on the older teen's forehead, "You haven't been yourself all day!"

_He'll hate me if he knows… _"I'm fine, really."

"Like _I_'ll believe that, I'm your brother for God's sake! Tell me, what's your problem?"

_He'll __**hate **__me if he knows, damn it! _"I said I'm fine, why don't you just leave it already? Just because you're my little brother doesn't mean you have to know everything!"

It didn't occur to the hot-headed twin that he'd just unconsciously snapped at his counterpart until a flash of hurt emerged in Kaoru's golden orbs. The copper-haired boy withdrew his arms immediately, and Hikaru wished he could kill himself right then and there when he saw those slender shoulders shake for a fraction of second. The younger Hitachiin bit his lips, before he lifted his head up and forced a smile at his mirror image.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I was just worried a little too much, since you were hurting yourself and everything… I really didn't mean to be nosy…"

Damn. The dejected tone.

_What the fuck do you think you're doing, you moron? _The tiny voice in Hikaru's head gritted its teeth and tapped its non-existent foot on the floor. _He's hurt. And it's all your fault. Happy now? _

"Stay here for a while, 'kay? I'll go get something to treat your wounds."

"Kaoru, wait…"

He reached out and grasped Kaoru's hand just as the boy started to stand up and leave, before pulling his baby brother roughly into his lap. Leaning his back against the wall, the dark-haired teen sighed in defeat as he tightened his hold around his counterpart. "I'm sorry." he whispered, ruffling the boy's fiery hair while placing soft kisses on his twin's now slightly moist eyes, "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to say that. I don't know what came over me."

_Forgive me _was what he didn't say, yet as Kaoru snuggled to his chest and clutched his shirt more tightly, he knew the boy had heard it all.

"It's alright, Hikaru. I'm fine." came the quiet response, and his little brother shifted slightly in his arms before looking up at him with a small smile. But Hikaru knew much better than just letting the boy go and leaving everything at that. His Kaoru was a first-class actor, after all.

"Look…" He gently brushed a few strands of red hair out of his baby brother's face, before pressing their foreheads together, "I'm sorry I made you worried… I just… I can't tell you my problem right now. But when I'm ready, I will. Wait for me, 'kay?"

"Okay…"

There. The real smile.

_Doki._

…Hell.

All of a sudden, consciousness flooded in and smacked him on the head, and now Hikaru was very aware of what _exactly _he had gotten himself into. Here he was, sitting on the floor, with an adorably smiling redhead curling on his lap, and they were very close _and_ Kaoru looked edible…

They really _were_ going to carve that on his grave stone. _"Hikaru Hitachiin, the pervert who had an eye on his poor little brother, died cold and alone because said little brother had sworn that he would never look him in the face again."_

But… _maybe_… a kiss would be fine? His mind purred into his ears as it smiled a fox-like smile. Kaoru would understand, because he was Kaoru and Kaoru _always_ understood. Hikaru just needed one kiss to prove that these feelings of his were all _wrong_, and then life would continue ever so happily again.

Right.

The tiny voice in his head and his not-so-innocent of a mind shook hands, and then everything was settled.

Now what did they usually do in those cheesy soap operas when they wanted to kiss?

_Stroke his cheek tenderly. Lift his chin up. Draw his face close. Look deeply into his – probably widening - eyes. And then with a seductive voice, say… _

"…I'm hungry…"

_Shit!?_

Oh no no no no no. Wrong line. What was he thinking? People only fucking said that when they wanted to have…

"…A snack then, Hikaru? Do you want some pancakes with maple syrup?"

_Oh._

"Pancakes with maple syrup… Sounds nice…"

After the younger twin had disappeared from the room, the dark-haired boy just sat there, asking himself if it was possible for someone to be so talented in language that he had to understand every word _that_ _literally._

* * *

Honestly, a small kiss was all he needed.

After all, what was so wrong with a sixteen-year-old boy wanting a kiss? Okay, maybe wanting a kiss from your beloved twin was _something_, but still! Just a slight peck on the lips, and then everything would be right in the world again.

Yeah. That was the plan.

He just never anticipated that it would lead to _this_.

The room was peacefully quiet now and the two of them were sitting on their bed, a plate of pancakes soaked with maple syrup laid gleefully between them. Kaoru had long ago returned to his book, his eyelashes casting shadow on his ivory skin as he turned the pages idly, while occasionally pleasing his pretty mouth with a piece of the sweet food he'd made.

But the book wasn't the problem. Neither were the pancakes.

It was the maple syrup.

Yes.

The maple syrup.

"Hikaru, why aren't you eating? I thought you were hungry."

Kaoru turned sideway to look at him, raising his fingers – which were now coated with a thick layer of the sticky amber liquid – to his lips. Then, slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, the copper-haired boy started to lick the sweet syrup off the tips of his digits, letting the liquid dangle deliciously on his tongue for a second before tasting it all, humming softly in pleasure.

Something _down there _itched. And Hikaru just stared.

Kami-sama. Was it even legal to be so sexy even he was eating?

_Oh… So little Kao-chan is sexy now? You learn fast… _His not-so-innocent of a mind smirked, and Hikaru's face reddened.

"Do you want to eat something else, then?" His twin asked innocently, and this time, the tiny voice in the back of his head grinned. _Tell him that there's only one thing you want to eat… One _boy_… _

_Shut up, _he grunted internally. Great. Now he was starting to argue with himself.

And why the hell was Kaoru scooting closer?

"Open your mouth, nii-chan…" The younger Hitachiin cooed sweetly, his lithe frame pressed intimately against his big brother's. Hikaru thought he could die at any time as both the tiny voice and his not-so-innocent of a mind grabbed each other and squealed, before Kaoru tuck a hand into his dark locks to bring Hikaru's face down to his own.

The dark-haired teen blinked when a piece of cake was stuffed into his mouth. The sugary taste melted on his tongue along with his counterpart's mesmerizing voice, "Was it good?" The copper-haired boy cocked his head to the side as he questioned.

Hikaru dumbly nodded.

And a smile brightened his baby brother's pretty face.

_Doki._

This was getting ridiculously and wonderfully hopeless.

Honestly.

The older twin could hardly remember when he had pushed his mirror image to the bed, or when he had crawled on top of Kaoru and leaned down until their noses were touching. He just remembered the redhead's heart beat against his chest, and the boy's widening eyes and the soft call of his name penetrating through the still air. This had to stop, he thought, as he held the copper-haired boy's wrists firmly in his hands. Just a small kiss, and he would prove that all these feelings for his twin were completely and utterly _wrong_.

"Hikaru…"

He ignored the whisper, feeling his brother's warm breath caressing his skin.

Hell. This felt _right._

He inched his face closer.

Just a little bit more. Just a little bit m-

His phone rang.

Damn!

"Hello?" Hikaru grabbed the machine and nearly shouted into it. He twitched, and twitched, and twitched even more as Tamaki's teary voice resounded on the other line. "No, Milord, I don't have any fucking idea where Haruhi is. Call someone else." He snapped the phone shut and tossed it to the side, before returning to his previous position.

His baby brother was blushing. Good.

His eyelids were getting heavy as he slowly closed the distance between them. And hell, this felt _right._

Just a little bit more. Just a little bit m-

Kaoru's phone rang.

"Hello? Milord? Oh, Haruhi? I'm afraid that I have no ide-"

Kaoru yelped as his big brother plucked the phone out of his hand and practically flung it across the room. He was about to scold his nii-chan's violent action, but the words stuck in his throat as he spotted the murderous look in his twin's amber orbs.

Hikaru was pissed.

Why did his brother suddenly get angry, anyway? He didn't understand. Heck, Kaoru didn't understand why they were in this position, either. And sweet Buddha, he was blushing like his life depended on it as well. It was as if they were going to…

Something clicked.

Oh.

_Oh._

"Hikaru, do you want to kiss?"

Utter silence.

"…What _did_ you think I was going to do?"

"I thought…" A pause. "Oh, never mind."

"So, can I?"

"Can you what?"

A vein popped up on the older boy's forehead. Alright, Hikaru wasn't in the mood for a joke. "I guess you can…"

And so the scene resumed, with a now smirking Hikaru and a prettily blushing Kaoru underneath him. Finally, Hikaru bemused as he leaned down again, he was going to get what he wanted. Nothing could stop him anymore. He was going to get his little kiss even if he was going to be damned to Hell after this.

Just a little bit more. Just a little-

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Honey, we're going to have dinner together today!"

Yuzuha Hitachiin cocked an eyebrow as she drank in the sight of her beloved sons. One was on the bed, one seemed to have been kicked to the floor, and the flustered looks on their faces made them both look like they'd just had a fight with a giant, monstrous creature.

That, or they'd just had a heart attack. She didn't know.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what's wro-"

"That's it! I give up!" Her dark-haired son – probably Hikaru - exploded as he rose up from the floor, before storming into the bathroom and slamming the door so hard that she was afraid the hinges were going to fell from their respected positions.

"What's his problem?" She brought a hand to her hips, looking at her younger son as she started to hear suspicious sound like head banging against wall from behind the locked door, "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No, mom." Kaoru replied, blushing to the tip of his hair. "Hikaru's just a little fru… I mean irritated today."

The banging sound continued, louder this time.

And Yuzuha just raised her eyebrow.

* * *

"_Ne, Mommy, do you think they've realized their feelings by now?"_

"_Probably not. Those twins are just as dense as you when it comes to that matter."_

"_Hey, what is that supposed to mean!?"_

"_Whatever…"_

"_You bast… oh… Kyoya! More!"_

* * *

_I know, shoot me, because my definition for romance is a bit… twisted these days. Thank you for reading this story, and next time I hope that I'll be able to write something… well… saner._

_My special thanks to __**Anonymous, Suikachan555, liquidity, sunshine, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, Cruelly Honest, StormShadow13, Chidori no Tenshi, leshamarieinuyasha, alyuchiha913, Laimielle, Amu-sama, **__for their reviews on __my fic 'Fragments', __**The Infamous Caichie/Tangerine doll **__for the reviews on 'Fragments' and 'Brothernap', and __**0-mirage-0 **__for the reviews on 'Why?' and 'Brothernap'. My best wishes for you guys. Thank you so much for encouraging me._


End file.
